lettre ouverte aux sherlockians
by ClaEm
Summary: Une lettre ouverte à tous les fans de Sherlock pour se consoler


Chers fans,

J'ai cette envie d'étaler mes pensées sur cette œuvre qui est notre passion, depuis mon visionnage du dernier épisode, _The Final Problem_. Il allait de soi d'adresser mes multiples réflexions à la merveilleuse fandom qui s'est construite autour de cette série depuis 7 ans. Vous connaissez ce show aussi ou mieux que moi, j'en suis sûre, et je ne vous rappelle pas à quel point c'est époustouflant et compliqué. Je voudrais vous exposer mes idées, vous montrer, et peut être, pour les plus déçus, vous convaincre que cette série est la meilleure jamais diffusée (je fais abstraction de mes propres goûts : je mets _Doctor Who_ en premier sur ma liste mais ça ne tient qu'à moi). Le dessein de ces mots est également de purger ma tristesse, de la partager, et si possible de l'oublier. J'aurais tellement de choses à dire, et je ne sais dans quel ordre les organiser, pour éviter de vous perdre, dans mon mind-palace virtuel. Je voudrais louer encore une fois la perfection de cette série, et toutes ses qualités. Mais j'y reviens.

J'ai pris l'initiative d'écrire une lettre ouverte suite à la fin potentielle de notre série, _Sherlock_. Cette saison 4 qui n'a visiblement pas fait l'unanimité, nous a, ici à l'unanimité, tous achevé. Que ce soit pour la complexité du scénario, ou les plots twists complètement inimaginables. Malgré ça, nous avons attendu cette saison pendant 3 ans, un temps bien trop grand pour des fans, remplis de théories. Alors on les a écrites ces théories, on les a partagées sur Twitter, sur YouTube, à nos amis. On a construit dans notre esprit la parfaite dernière saison de _Sherlock,_ et je crois définitivement que les showrunners n'aurais pas dû nous faire attendre si longtemps. En effet, Mofftiss s'en régalait, s'en délectait et nous voilà détruits. Les théories Johnlock, Adlock, sur Moriarty, sur le troisième frère, ou encore d'autres détails infimes qui ne nous avaient pas échappés, ont fleuris dans nos têtes pendant 3 longues années. 3 ans, c'est beaucoup trop long pour des passionnés, 3 ans c'est dur, c'est cruel, c'est machiavélique. Mofftiss a tendu le bâton pour se faire battre.

Néanmoins, cela ne méritait pas les dramas explosifs sur la fandom. Alors je vais donner mon avis, de fan qui a le smiley jaune dessiné sur le mur de sa chambre, The Final Problem était certes bâclé à certains endroits, oubliait des intrigues, en rajoutait inutilement mais je vais vous dire une chose : _The Final Problem_ était peut-être moins époustouflant que _The Lying Detective_ , mais c'était _Sherlock_. J'ai senti ce petit truc se briser en moi quand j'y ai réfléchi. Certaines choses manquaient terriblement, mais je me suis obligée à aimer cet épisode. Cela paraît peut-être horrible à dire comme ça, mais je me suis contrainte à me dire « Non, _The Final Problem_ est un chef-d'œuvre ». A partir du moment, où, en ce qui me concerne, je vois un épisode de Sherlock, je ne peux que le trouver bon et excellent. A partir du moment où la licence « _Sherlock BBC_ » apparaît, je suis sûre que je vais aimer, parce que cette série représente tellement qu'elle ne peut pas me décevoir autant. Alors c'est peut-être un manque de sens critique, mais je considère que lorsqu'on est vraiment fan de quelque chose, lorsqu'on y a mis tout son cœur et toute son âme, on ne peut qu'apprécier. Venez me dire que vous n'avez pas pleuré de joie quand vous avez vu Jim Moriarty descendre d'un hélicoptère, dansant sur _I want to break free_. Et puis, venez me dire que vous n'avez pas frôlé la crise cardiaque quand Sherlock détruit le cercueil. Cet épisode ne méritait pas autant d'histoire, d'insulte, de menaces de mort envers le merveilleux Cast and Crew. Vous pouvez être déçu, mais la série ne vous appartient pas, et nous le savons tous, Mofftiss est fou. Alors quand j'ai vu ça, quand j'ai vu que des gens étaient devenus si haineux et méchants parce leur ship n'était pas canon, ça m'a rendu encore plus triste. Encore plus triste que je ne l'étais déjà. La tristesse qui saisissait mon cœur était tellement forte, et renforcée par les pensées déprimantes que cette série était finie, que nous n'aurons plus jamais John Watson souriant à Sherlock à l'écran, et que les enquêtes étaient terminées. Mon cœur était tellement brisé après ça, c'est comme si quelqu'un mourait.

Et puis je me suis rappelé d'une chose. _Sherlock_ ne mourait pas. Sherlock ne mourrait jamais. Si nous sommes digne de nous prétendre fans, d'aimer cet univers jusqu'à la fin de nos vies, et de le chérir encore plus qu'auparavant, cette série ne s'éteindra pas. Au-delà d'une potentielle saison 5 ou d'un épisode 4, Sherlock sera toujours vivant, parce que vous le savez tous, _Not Dead_. Si cette fandom le fait encore vivre, _Sherlock_ existera à travers les vidéos de fans, les tweets délirants, les fanfictions, les fanarts, les références qu'on placera dans notre vie quotidienne et que personne ne comprendra. _Sherlock_ survivra à travers nos larmes lors d'un revisionnage de _The Reichenbach Fall_ , et nos cris de fangirl quand Sherlock dit « _Girlfriend ? No, not really my area_. ». Ce show survivra à chaque mauvaise fanfiction bizarre et creepy, à chaque critique d'un énième site qui se veut donneur de leçon, à chaque post tumblr détruisant la saison 4, il survivra à lui-même, à sa propre fin. Parce qu'il est tellement encré en nous, dans tous nos faits et gestes, et nous apparaît tellement comme plus qu'une simple série qu'on regarde un dimanche soir, qu'elle est éternelle. Sherlock fait partie intégrante de nos vies, et chacun de ses personnages aussi, chacun de nos ships déments, de nos créations Il est dans notre esprit en permanence. Je ne sais pas concrètement ce qui fait cette série une chef d'œuvre, je crois qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose de précis, je pense que c'est un amas de voyages en trains jusqu'à Cardiff, d'acteurs amis et talentueux, de tête de mort posée sur le rebord de la cheminée, de _Stayin Alive_ , de l'hôpital St-Barth, de Londres, de taxis, de _Ouhouh_ de Mrs Hudson, d'un sourire de Sherlock, ou d'un raclement de gorge de John. De tous ces trucs infimes et importants qui nous font aimer cette série plus que tout au monde, et qui, grâce à nous, ne mourra jamais.

Soyez forts et heureux.

You are my family, that why you stay.

« When all else fails, there are two men sitting arguing in a scruffy flat like they've always been there, and they always will. The best and wisest men I have ever known, my Baker Street Boys, Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson. »

Love xx


End file.
